Your Everyday Fairytale
by The Gay Agenda
Summary: A collection of requests from tumblr users and others: First chapter-Cerise and Raven concoct a plan to get Darling and Apple together. Apple starts to think about what that kiss really meant.


**-Requests: Cerise/Raven and Darling/Apple-Warning: OCs and some crude humor.**

"You want to do a what?" Cerise asked, staring at the future queen with an open mouth. "Raven, I'm not sure what to say."

Raven took Cerise's hand in her own. "I know you really wanted to keep this, us, a secret, but right now Apple needs our help." She stroked the wolf girl's hand, then arm, doing it in the way that she knew would drive Cerise crazy. "There were sparks between her and Darling, but she's so hung up on Daring that she doesn't know."

Cerise began to pout. "But Raaaaven."

"Oh, don't you but Raven me." Raven scolded. "All we need to do is go out with them and give them a little push. Ok?"

The wolf girl frowned, but nodded. "Just for you, birdie." Cerise said finally.

Raven smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, making a loud smack. "Good, because they're coming in any minute."

The couple was in Raven's bedroom, waiting for Apple and Darling to return. The other girls were coming, under the impression that Raven needed help with her Damsel-In-Distressing homework. She really needed no such thing, and just wanted the two girls to realized their feelings for each other. But these days, Apple was so stubborn about things. It never mattered that she never _really_ liked Daring, or that she never actually felt anything for a guy ever. Her denial was further pushed by her mother, who would refuse to believe that her daughter was gay. Snow White ended up with Prince Charming, and that was that. But Raven knew her roommate better, and knew she just needed to accept it. That kiss with Darling, the one that woke her up, was just the first step.

Darling, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. From day one, it was clear that she was a lesbian. She kissed Ginger Breadhouse under the mistletoe at the Holiday party, went out with Holly O'Hair for six months, and publicly rejected Humphrey Dumpety on the context of 'not all princesses swing that way'. It made sense, too, that the Charming girl would like princesses. After all, her destiny was to be 'Prince Charming'.

"Oh, hi Darling." Apple had been on her way to her room when she ran into Darling. Just looking at the girl reminded her of the weight of Darling's lips on hers. The memory made Apple blush horribly.

"Apple, are you ok?" Darling noticed the blush but mistook it for sickness. "You look sick!"

The blonde girl squeaked. "Oh no! I'm fine, I just..." She chuckled nervously. "I'm heading back to my room anyway. I'll, uh, get some rest there."

Darling perked up. "I'm going there too! To your room. I mean, Raven asked me to help her with Damsel-In-Distressing work." She explained.

"Oh, that's same with me!" Apple replied. "I love Raven, but she really needs to get hocus-focused on her homework." They were scaling the tower staircase, almost up to Apple's dorm room. "She just never bothers to try."

The Charming girl giggled. "Maybe it's just not her destiny to be a damsel." They reached the door. "You never know with Raven. She's always on a new chapter."

"That's for sure." Apple pushed the door open and gasped. "Oh my...are we interrupting something?"

Raven and Cerise were tangled together on Raven's bed, panting heavily. "No!" Raven shouted, pushing her girlfriend off of her. "I mean, well, you were, but it's not happening now, so..."

Cerise grinned wolfishly and winked at her girlfriend, who was adjusting her shirt. "Anyway, how are you two doing?"

Apple, blushing horribly from the sight of her roommate making out with someone, said, "We were just coming back to help Raven with some homework."

"Right, my homework." Raven laughed nervously. "Well, I finished it. But now I'm really in the mood for some fried rice! We should all go get some! Together!"

"That's a weird transition." Apple muttered to Darling.

The other princess shrugged. "I'm ok with that idea. I was just getting a bit hungry myself."

"So it's settled." Cerise said. "Let's go to the Golden Dragon!"

The Golden Dragon was on the southeast side of the Village of Bookend. It had only opened recently, but was a hit with the students. Its owner was the daughter of the Lady of the Moon, Luna Yau. She was a quiet, softspoken young lady with a knack for business and management.

"Yo, ladies. What can I do ya for?" The host of the hour, and Luna's maybe-sort-of-girlfriend Thea Masters, was neither quiet nor softspoken. "A table for four?"

"Yes, thanks." Raven nodded.

"Aight." The ginger girl led them to a back table, where Raven and Cerise took one side, and Darling and Apple took the other. Thea laid out their menus. "Your server tonight's gonna be Glynn. Don't let her outfit scare you."

"Uh-oh." Cerise whispered to Raven. "With Glynn, that's never good."

Seconds later, Glynn Godwin strutted out, dressed like a literal golden dragon. "What can I get for you girls tonight?" She asked, flaunting her outfit.

"I'll have my usual, thanks." Apple said. She attended the restaurant enough that they knew what her order was. "Apple dumplings and shrimp fried rice are my favorite." She said to Darling.

She smiled. "That sounds delicious! I will take that as well." Darling placed her order. Raven and Cerise went after her, and soon Glynn was off with their order.

"Well, she is the daughter of Glinda the Good Witch." Raven said when she was gone. "She's always been...a hexquisite fashionista."

Her girlfriend laughed. "That's one way to put it."

The night, despite Apple's initial wariness, went well. Apple was slightly shocked to find out that Cerise and Raven were dating, but she was open to it. As long as Raven was happy, it didn't matter. Apple was more focused on Darling, anyway. Her laugh sounded like clear, ringing bells, one of the sweetest sounds Apple had ever heard. After dinner, they decided to walk home together, enjoying the moonlight.

"It's so beautiful out tonight." Darling commented.

"Yeah, it really is." Apple replied. But she was looking more at Darling then at the scenery. "Um, Darling, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." The Charming girl said. "Anything for you, Apple."

Apple looked down at her shoes. "I was thinking...your kiss woke me up from my slumber. Does that mean that you're my-that we're destined to be together?"

Darling was taken aback. "I...I don't know, Apple. I had just tried to give you CPR."

"Oh, right." Apple said, slightly disappointed.

"But maybe it does." Darling spoke, startling Apple. "Apple, I was honestly thinking the same thing. Would you like to, oh I don't know, try it?"

Apple White's response was to kiss her.


End file.
